One Lie too Far
by LostDiamondAngel22
Summary: When Amber Sparks, a student of Professor Hunt, decided that it'd be fun to mess with her professor by masquerading as a 'beautiful stranger', things get carried away when Amber doesn't want to stop—Her friends just want her to stop before she takes it too far to a point of getting herself or Professor Hunt hurt. Lots of drama, humor and fun!


It was a late Friday afternoon, Amber and Addison were stuck in class like usual. Listening to their professor ramble about another topic.

Amber hoped she could survive the last remaining amount of time with Professor Hunt.

She and Professor Hunter often didn't see eye to eye with one another. All because of Bianca. But Addison had told Amber that even if Bianca didn't get her in trouble. She would still have to deal with Hunt being the way that he is.

Amber more or less reluctantly agreed.

"...and that is why we're discussing the decline of the romantic comedy, a genre that relies all too often on an unbelievable formula. How often have you seen the two lead characters spend most of a movie fighting with each other… only to end up together in the end because of some ill-established passion? Real love is nothing like that." Hunt explained to the class with his usual glare.

Amber laughed inside her mind and turned to Addison wearing a grin.

"Can you imagine someone loving Hunt? Or even dating him?"

Addison returned a smirk.

"No! It'd be like dating an angry bear. I heard he's single, unsurprisingly."

Amber seemed a little surprise in her head, making sure not to wear that shock expression on her face as she returned a comment.

"He probably has crazy high standards. Do you think he has a type?"

Addison nodded with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, if perfect is a type. Like, someone with a model hot body, a mind as sharp as a stiletto, and a Hollywood career that's skyrocketing."

In her mind, Amber laughed. Those are definitely qualities Hunt would desire in a partner. Something she probably didn't have to offer to him.

...But why would she want to offer herself to him. He practically hates her. Why was she having these thoughts about her professor?

"Okay, you want to know what life is like dating Hunt? It'd be like getting graded all the time… he'd be judging your outfit, insulting your conversation, critiquing your kissing technique!"

Addison started to lower her voice as if she was Hunt. Giving Amber a scowl.

"I've seen more believable kisses on The Bachelor, Amber!"

Amber started to giggle loudly. Which quickly caught Hunt's eyes, giving Amber a heavy glare. Much more irritated than before.

"Amber! Is something amusing? Perhaps you'd like to finish off my lecture on the difficulty of realistically portraying love?"

She grinned and decided to throw in a joke.

"That it's definitely not 'all around'!" Amber giggled. "Get it cause of the theme from the Mary Tyler Moore show—"

"Amber, I do get it. Class isn't time for these ridiculous sentences you call 'jokes', sit down."

"Fine Professor." Amber sat right back down as Addison smirked at Amber totally getting the joke.

Eventually, Amber and Addison got back to taking notes and before they knew it class was over. Amber was excited to finally leave the class.

"And in conclusion, once a genre full of heart, the majority of romantic comedies have descended into farce bereft of true emotion. Class dismissed. Except for Amber. Come see me. We need to talk."

Amber swore inside her mind. As Addison turned her head before exiting.

"Good luck, Amber! Hope you're not in too much trouble…"

Before Amber could say goodbye. Addison dashed out of the room.

She let out a sigh and approached Hunt's desk. Obviously he was going to give her an earful about her distraction.

Amber was used to this. Every few weeks, he'd call her out like this.

"Just a second, Amber." Hunt was too distracted organizing his papers and such to start his earful to Amber.

Amber's eyes scanned the desk, and saw a ticket.

'5th Annual Los Angeles Charity Masquerade' was written on the ticket.

A smile formed on Amber's face and she looked at Hunt.

"A masquerade ball, huh? That sounds very romantic."

Hunt stopped and shoved his ticket away to his other papers, then flared at Amber.

"Only someone delusional looks for love at a charity masquerade ball. This is merely an obligation." He stated before looking away from Amber.

Perhaps Hunt actually scored an actual date in his life, and didn't want to share it with her. But curiosity got the best of Amber.

"So… no date, then?"

"A date would require me to spend the entire evening there. I can't imagine anything worse. I'll be leaving as soon as I've made my donation to the cause. But I didn't call you up here to discuss my social calendar, Amber. I wanted to talk about your behavior in class."

He didn't seem too happy to attend, so why bother going at all. If Amber didn't want to spend time at an event, she just honestly wouldn't go.

"But I was just-" Amber was about to finish but Hunt cut her off almost immediately.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. It is unacceptable to disrupt my lecture. Save your chit chat for your own time, understand?"

"Yes, Professor"

"Good. You can go now." Hunt returned his organizing as Amber showed herself to the door.

She walked away, pulling out her cell phone to see if she could find the site and see if there are any tickets left. Perhaps, it'd be fun to just tease Hunt by showing up.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"There are still tickets left."

She smirked and pressed on the screen a few times. Purchasing her ticket.

"Yes! I've got my ticket." She said softly as she leaned against the hall's wall.

Then a thought occurred. Should she go with someone? That's when she started texting a few friends as she started walking out of the university.

First person she messaged with Ethan, perhaps he could tag along. Networking is a must, and he could help her get used to the crowds. Next one, after that was Lisa Valentine; maybe being seen with a pop star could level up the masquerade. Finally, Chris Winters, the brother figure Amber became accustomed to seeing on an almost weekly basis.

She went to her dorm to wait for the replies she hoped she'd get.

First one to answer was Lisa.

—-

**Lisa: A masquerade? Sounds fun...but I'm collabing with Tyler Clyde! **

**Amber: Tyler Clyde? As in **_**The **_**Tyler Clyde? **

**Lisa: Duh! Anyways! I hope you find someone! 3 **

—

Amber sighed, Lisa was a no go. But she still had Ethan and Chris. So it didn't matter too much. She had to wait a bit for their responses.

So she started to put on a charcoal masking paste onto her face. Looking at herself in the mirror making sure she didn't miss any spots.

She had to look good for this party, even if she was wearing a mask to cover up her work. She wanted to look presentable.

Especially if Ethan was going, every time before a party Ethan always told her to clean up and make sure she had a perfect complexion.

So she was used to doing this a lot before going to parties.

Amber set up her time, but before she could start it. She felt a vibrate from her phone.

Pulling it to her eyes and saw that it was from Ethan.

—-

**Ethan: Sorry for my late response. I was busy having a late lunch/dinner...'dunch' or 'linner'...never mind that, I have another client meeting during that party though. Very big one at that. **

**Amber: Oh...alright. **

**Ethan: Maybe next time? **

**Amber: It's fine Ethan. I understand.**

**Ethan: Good. Have a drink for me at the masquerade.**

—**-**

Immediately Amber got back into the timer. Pressing a few buttons and the timer started, she skimmed through her phone on the masquerade details.

There will be a bar, dancing (obviously.), plenty of photo shoot opportunities, a raffle and a feast.

Amber was still adjusting to this nice life style and she knew that this was going to be a lot of fun.

'But what could make this party much more fun?' She thought to herself, playing around with her blue colored hair. She was lost in deep thought.

It took her a moment or so, that was until her timer went off and alerted her to pull off her mask.

Which she did very slowly.

What if she decided to mess with Professor Hunt? Just by using a mask and changing how she looked she could probably fool him!

A smirk grew on her face. She was going to definitely enjoy getting her sweet revenge on Hunt by tricking him into falling in love with a 'mysterious stranger'.

Suddenly, her phone started to ring. Amber grabbed the phone and saw that it was Chris!

—

**Chris: I'm actually attending the ball, I've been going since it started and I figured I'd like to keep up my appearances. :D **

**Amber: That's amazing! I'm so hyped! **

**Chris: So am I, I'm really looking forward to hanging out with you! **

**Amber: Great! I'll meet you there ASAP! **

—

Amber would tell Chris everything before the party. That way he can help build up a backstory and such.

This was going to be the greatest thing Amber has ever done!


End file.
